The Dark Sage
by Sakura no Kitsune
Summary: Chapter 2 Hiyami and Yamis Malik and Bakura have a conversation about the past. Yami's got close tabs on these ancient spirts. R&R PG13 to be safe
1. A Day at the Market

Helteage: This is when they meet Helteage! Probably sucks but oh well!  
  
Hiyami: I warned you about those meds! They make you crazy!  
  
Helteage: I might be healthy again and then I will be able to play foot ball again!  
  
Yugi: Why would you want to do that?  
  
Helteage: To prove that women can do anything a man can!  
  
Bakura: Tch, yeah right....  
  
Ryou: You know that you're going to get it from the female reviewers, right?  
  
Bakura: There aren't that many and I am MAN! *evil laugh*  
  
Hiyami: There are more female authors than there are men and the fact you are man proves that there is something wrong.  
  
Mokuba: I'll do the disclaimers! Helteage does not own Yugioh or any of the authoresses or their fics or the Egyptian words.  
  
Yami: On with the fic!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Hey guys! Are you ready to go?" Yugi asked his friends. They were preparing to leave on a trip to Egypt. Their entire class was going but it was a relaxation trip. A perfect trip for Christmas.  
  
"Yep!" Joey said excitedly.  
  
"I'm going to work out on my tan," Mai told them.  
  
"Me too!" Serenity said.  
  
Mai had started dating Joey and hung around Yugi and friends. Serenity had just moved in with Joey and his father when their mother became terribly ill.  
  
Ryou sighed.  
  
"You can't be bummed about going to Egypt man!" Tristan said.  
  
"It's not that. I was wondering if a friend of mine was still there."  
  
Kaiba walked past reading some notes that were written in Egyptian. He ignored them and continued into the Terminal.  
  
"Well, let's get on that plane!" Yugi said, enthusiastically.  
  
Everyone nodded and entered the terminal. When their plane was called they climbed on and sat in their seats.  
  
Yugi, Kaiba and Joey sat in one row, Tristan, Tea and Ryou behind them. They waved as other classmates walked passed.  
  
When the plane began to taxi, was when Yami had flipped.  
  
//Aibou?! What's going on?!// /Don't worry. The plane is only taxiing./ //What does that mean?// /It means that it's getting ready to take off/ //By taking off you mean into the air?// /Yep/ //Why didn't you leave me at home?!// /Well because I knew you would want to go to Egypt/ //I would but I have never done this before! People weren't meant to fly!// /I know. I have an idea. I challenge you to sit in your soul room and not complain at all about this trip. Deal?/ //Why did you do that?// /Because I knew you couldn't resist a challenge/ //That's not funny Aibou// /Do you accept or do I have to tell Kaiba you can't take on every challenge?/ //I accept!// /I knew you would/ //I'm going to sleep, Aibou..// /okay. I think I might too/  
  
Yugi leaned back and closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
Joey was bugging Kaiba. "What is dat?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"I didn't know you could read Egyptian."  
  
"I'm surprised you even know what it looks like. You fell asleep during the lessons in class."  
  
"Yeah, well, I know stuff!"  
  
"Great come back."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You're the one who started the conversation."  
  
Joey growled and leaned back. 'Stupid Kaiba!'  
  
Eventually they arrived in Egypt.  
  
Yugi stretched and walked with his friends out to the terminal, where they met the Foreign Language teacher who arranged the trip.  
  
"Welcome all! I am glad you all had a safe trip here and I hope you look forward to the next two weeks! There will be three to a room and your rooms and pairings have all ready been decided. Please come up to receive them."  
  
Yugi, Ryou, and Kaiba were in one room, Tristan, Joey and a kid named Mark shared a room and Tea stayed with Mai and Serenity.  
  
They rode to the hotel and gathered in the lobby.  
  
"Let's get our things into our rooms and we'll meet back down here tomorrow morning at ten?" Yugi suggested.  
  
Everyone agreed except Kaiba who had to go because he was one of the only one's who spoke Egyptian. He agreed that he would make a truce with them for Mokuba.  
  
The next morning they all gathered, willingly or not. Bakura and Yami had also come out.  
  
"Let's get this over with," Kaiba sighed.  
  
They walked through the streets, many merchants everywhere.  
  
At lunch time, they stopped at a merchant's booth that held food. A young girl had also stopped there.  
  
"Ah, Miss Helteage! What a surprise!" the merchant greeted.  
  
"Help these people first and we can chat when you are done." The young blonde told him.  
  
He nodded and turned back to his customers. "What can I do you for?"  
  
"Food!" Joey said.  
  
"Well, I have lots of that! If you want anything cold or meat or anything, I'll have to go inside to get it."  
  
Yami told the merchant what to get and he left inside the building behind him.  
  
"Hello Ryou! It has been a while!" the girl greeted.  
  
Ryou nodded. "Have you seen my father?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, he is with Mage now."  
  
"Oh yeah. I see how it is! You'll say hi to him and not me!" Kaiba said, turning his back to her.  
  
"I'm sorry Seto!"  
  
"Sure you are!"  
  
"anok me ntok," she said.  
  
"What the-?!" Joey said.  
  
"nto @n-ih," Kaiba replied in her language.  
  
"How pathetic," Bakura growled.  
  
"By the way. Hiyami was looking for you," the girl told him, forcing a smile.  
  
"I'll see you all later!" Bakura said and he returned to his soul room.  
  
Yami shook his head. "After all of these years he still runs at the mention of her name."  
  
"Here you are!" the merchant had returned with the food Yami had ordered.  
  
"It's on me. By the way, I'm Helteage."  
  
"Hi. I'm Yugi!"  
  
"Well, Miss Helteage? Did you come by for anything specific?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you guys later. How about coming by for dinner. Your dad'll be there Ryou."  
  
"Okay. Bakura wants to know if Hiyami'll be there."  
  
"Most likely. You usually don't see a Hikari without their yami."  
  
"Okay. Bye! Anok me nto!" Kaiba said.  
  
"Anok me ntok!"  
  
The group left the merchant and the girl.  
  
"I didn't know you knew anyone here Kaiba." Said Yugi.  
  
Yami smirked. "He doesn't only know her."  
  
Kaiba turned to face Yami. "Don't say a word!"  
  
"Okay I won't."  
  
"I will!" Bakura had left his soul room.  
  
"Don't or I'll tell Hiyami!"  
  
"You can't get a hold of her."  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"No you can't!"  
  
"Stop arguing and tell us what they said!" Tristan yelled over the two.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"No. I'll save it until dinner, when Mage is there." He said with a smirk.  
  
That night, they met Helteage in the lobby and she led them to her home. It was a big house, three floors, and it was white. There were others there.  
  
The Ishtars, Shaadi, Ryou's father and a white haired woman.  
  
Malik glared at Yami who returned it. Isis sat down with Tea, Mai and Serenity, Shaadi sat on the far side of the room, Ryou's father and Mage were sitting at a table. "Hello. I see you have finally made it. Helteage got lost again didn't she?" Mage joked.  
  
Helteage turned as crimson as her eyes. "Mage! That is not funny! I am not that stupid!"  
  
"I beg to differ," came the voice of Hiyami, who had just came down from upstairs.  
  
Helteage growled and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Now Bakura? Why have you been avoiding me?"  
  
Bakura gulped. "N-no reason."  
  
Hiyami smirked and walked over him. "Come on. We have five thousand years to catch up on." She took his arm and dragged him into the Kitchen.  
  
"Well, I'll tell Helteage to get dinner started. Have a seat and stay a while." Mage gave them a smile and walked into the kitchen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Helteage: Well? What do you think? I will apologize now if the characters seem OOC.  
  
Hiyami: Aka! *glomps Yami Bakura*  
  
Bakura: *-*  
  
Helteage: Should I put the translations to the Egyptian words in here or would you like to guess at them? I should but I'm not sure.  
  
Hiyami: Every chapter we will put a few authors in here. They are great writers! Read and review their fics! Here they are; KawaiiBlackMoon has a great fic called YGO on Silent Hill. It's very humorous. WingZero who has written Yugi's Little Secrets. It's a great fic for those who love Yami/Yugi pairings! The last one is Moonauthor. A very good friend of ours. She doesn't have any Yugioh fics yet but we are working on three together.  
  
Helteage: Please R&R for us too! Flames and suggestions are always welcome! 


	2. Hiyami's Past

Hiyami: The second chapter!  
  
Helteage: Stupid....school zzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Kaiba: Again?  
  
Hiyami: Quiet!  
  
Mokuba: The disclaimers! Helteage does not own Yugioh or anything else that associates with it  
  
Ryou: On with the fic!  
  
**********************  
  
Yugi dragged Yami by the fireplace, on the other side if the room, to calm the angry yami down. Yami Malik came down and went into the kitchen, upon hearing that Bakura was in there.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yes, aibou?"  
  
"Why are you so tense?"  
  
"You know I am not fond of Malik."  
  
"Well, could you at least calm down for me? I don't want these people to think we don't appreciate them."  
  
"I'll try..."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Yami nodded and smiled at his light.  
  
Shaadi stood and went upstairs, without a word.  
  
Isis was quietly listening to Tea drone on about friendship while Mai and Serenity watched their boyfriends goof off.  
  
"They're going to get us thrown out," Mai said lazily.  
  
Serenity nodded.  
  
Helteage came out of the kitchen just as a shoe went flying by. She blinked and spotted the two boys.  
  
"What do you all want?"  
  
"Whatever you make is fine," Isis told her.  
  
Malik and the others nodded.  
  
"You're all a big help."  
  
Mage had come out with drinks and handed them out to everyone.  
  
Helteage returned to the kitchen.  
  
~Kitchen~  
  
"How could you do that job with out me?" Hiyami pouted.  
  
"You were at the palace and we were not going to sneak in just to get you," Bakura replied.  
  
"You could have at least let me know that you were planning to do that one sometime in that time period. I thought you said it was too hard."  
  
"No job is too hard!"  
  
"Besides, it was your parent's tomb. You wouldn't have done it," Yami Malik said.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Point proven." Bakura stated.  
  
"Yami would have killed me if I would have done that!"  
  
"Why is that wretched Pharaoh here anyway?" Yami Malik asked.  
  
"His hikari is here."  
  
"Did you notice that all of the Millennium Items are here?" Bakura asked, excitedly.  
  
"All except Pegasus and his Millennium Eye."  
  
"You know what that means right?"  
  
"If you are implying what I believe you are then the answer is no. You touch any of the Millennium Items except the Ring and you'll have me to deal with."  
  
"You wanted to help gather them before." Yami Malik pointed out.  
  
"I know but now I have to be a strong role model."  
  
"Did your brat tell you that?" Bakura asked.  
  
"No. She needs someone like me around."  
  
"Just do what I do. I beat my hikari if he gets out of line."  
  
"Yeah but you don't have the Shadow Council on your case and I enjoy being around her when she's happy, not scared."  
  
"Besides aren't you being watched by the Pharaoh?" Yami Malik asked, amusement sounding on his voice.  
  
"Stupid Pharaoh!"  
  
"You didn't have to live with him."  
  
"I hope to never end up in that situation either!" Bakura told her.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" came the curiosity of Helteage.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be cooking?" Hiyami asked.  
  
"Yes, but I want to know who you were talking about."  
  
"If you promise to go away and leave me be for the rest of the night, I'll tell you later."  
  
"That's real nice." Helteage walked over to the stove and began preparing the meal, side glancing at the three.  
  
~Den~  
  
Shaadi had returned and was watching everyone closely. 'Why are all of the Millennium Item holders here?'  
  
Yami had also made the same discovery. "Hiyami! I would like to speak with you!"  
  
Hiyami came out and walked over to Yami, cursing in Egyptian. "What?!"  
  
"Don't raise your tone to me! I want to speak with you in private."  
  
"I'll raise my tone if I please. We can go to my room." She led him up two different staircases and down three halls before they got to her room. She closed the door when they were both in.  
  
"Now, what?!"  
  
"Why are all of the Millennium Item holders here?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?"  
  
"Because I know you used to hang around with Bakura and his gang."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me! You didn't take High Priestess when it was offered to you because of them and I know it!"  
  
"Mind your own business, Yami! I'm not your little sister! It's the other way around!"  
  
"Hiyami, if those items were brought here to do something horrible, you'll have more than the Shadow Council to deal with!"  
  
Yami left her behind and returned to the den. Hiyami returned to the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong Yami?" Yugi asked, when his dark returned.  
  
"Nothing to worry about, aibou."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Joey and Tristan, by now had settled down and were talking to Ryou and his father.  
  
"Egypt is my favorite place to have digs because it has some of the most important and mysterious artifacts and legends. Besides that, I have a place to stay other than the campsite," Ryou's father told the three teens.  
  
"So what brings you all from Japan?"  
  
"Class trip. We're studyin' Egyptian in schoo'." Joey replied.  
  
"Has Ryou been a good boy?" Mage asked.  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
"Introduce us to your friends over there Ryou."  
  
"That is Yugi and Yami. Kaiba is over there by the stairs and Bakura is in the Kitchen."  
  
"Kaiba's the boy we've been receiving letters from. He seems like a nice boy."  
  
"Tch! Since when was Kaiba eva nice?" Joey said.  
  
"Well, I don't know him personally. I haven't been to Japan in three years."  
  
A half hour later Helteage called everyone to the dinner table.  
  
They sat in silence and no one dared to break it.  
  
Mage looked around the table. Ryou was smiling slightly, Yugi has his eyes on Yami, Bakura glared, Malik poked at his meal, Helteage kept side glancing at Hiyami and the others were minding their own business.  
  
"Why is everyone so quiet? You always have something to say Helteage." Mage stated.  
  
"I just don't feel like it right now!"  
  
Kaiba looked over at her. "Something on your mind?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. May I be excused?"  
  
Mage nodded and Helteage left.  
  
They watched her leave. Hiyami shrugged it off and returned to her meal.  
  
"You know Hiyami. You have been ignoring her lately. Is something going on between you two?"  
  
"Nothing that I know of."  
  
The silence returned and remained for the rest of the meal.  
  
After dinner Hiyami led the group back to the hotel.  
  
"I'll see you all tomorrow."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Hiyami left as the others went up to bed.  
  
**********************  
  
Helteage: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Hiyami: Just to let the readers know I am a separate person. I typed this section up while she slept..  
  
Yugi: So..What now?  
  
Helteage: Mine! *rolls over and hits head* Damn it!  
  
Tea: HA!  
  
Hiyami: I'll deal with that later. Now the authors!  
  
Ryou: Which ones?  
  
Yugi: Moonauthor is one. Read and review for her please! Next is Kiki Jones has a great story called The Hearts Within the Blue Eyes. Lastly is Kawaii-Anime-Lover who has written Yu-Gi-Oh Commercials!! It is a hilarious fic!  
  
Joey: If ya want to get in the Author Section let us know and we'll post ya up!  
  
Helteage: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Yugi and Ryou: R&R!! 


End file.
